Sobre Nargles
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Remus Lupin siempre se siente agobiado después de una noche de luna llena. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la inocente obsesión de una niña por los Nargles sería capaz de hacerle olvidar todos esos problemas.


**Disclaimer**: No estoy en un viaje de placer por El Cairo, Egipto, siendo abanicado por doce mayordomos sexys y musculosos porque no, no soy J.K. Rowling (y eso es lo que estaría haciendo si tuviera su dinero). Sus personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen.

Tampoco busco lucrar con esto, que se sepa. Sólo lo hago por diversión.

**Summary**: Remus Lupin siempre se siente agobiado después de una noche de luna llena. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la inocente obsesión de una niña por los Nargles sería capaz de hacerle olvidar todos esos problemas.

Viñeta escrita para el reto _Crack!_ del foro _Weird Sisters_. La historia está ambientada en _"Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkabán"_. Por ese entonces Luna tenía doce años, así que éste no es un romance hecho y derecho, que no veo a Remus como un asalta cunas…

En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sobre Nargles"<strong>_

Remus Lupin oyó sus huesos crujir cuando movió el cuello hacia un costado. Le dolía absolutamente todo, como siempre le sucedía después de una fatídica noche de luna llena bajo los efectos de la Matalobos. Sabía que si se miraba en un espejo se descubriría pálido y ojeroso, tal vez con un par de rasguños en el rostro. Por eso no lo hacía. Aunque carecía de importancia, puesto que sus alumnos de quinto año de Hufflepuff y Slytherin de esa mañana ya lo miraban con bastante curiosidad. De seguro no tenía un buen aspecto.

—Pueden retirarse —les indicó al finalizar la clase.

La mayor parte del alumnado se retiró de inmediato, pero un pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff se quedó rezagado. Entre ellos se destacaba el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de los tejones, Cedric Diggory. Remus lo había observado jugar en una oportunidad, era bastante bueno. El resto de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban también parecían pertenecer al equipo. Hablaban en voz baja y miraban a Remus de reojo, decidiendo qué iban a hacer a continuación. Cuando acabaron de discutir, Diggory no pareció de acuerdo con la determinación que había tomado al grupo.

Una chica de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta se acercó al escritorio de Remus con paso saltarín. Su expresión era feroz y decidida. El profesor de DCAO la reconoció como Heidi Macavoy. Era una estudiante promedio que solía tener problemas para atender en clase a pesar de que era muy, muy curiosa.

—Disculpe, profesor Lupin —le dijo la chica, su voz tan aguda que Remus creyó que iba a provocarle dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Macavoy? —preguntó él, con voz pausada y amable, intentando sonreír. Sin embargo, abandonó el gesto a la mitad, los músculos de la cara le dolían demasiado como para componer una sonrisa decente.

—Nos preguntábamos… —un carraspeó de Diggory la interrumpió—. Me preguntaba… —se corrigió la chica, e inhaló aire para infundirse coraje—. Me preguntaba qué le ha sucedido, porque parece que hubiera estado peleando con algún animal salvaje.

Inmediatamente, Heidi se mordió el labio, temiendo tal vez que su pregunta resultara demasiado impertinente. Remus la observó con cautela. _Niños_, siempre demasiado curiosos, a veces lo suficiente como para meterse en graves problemas. Como él y el resto de los Merodeadores en sus épocas de Hogwarts…

—Sí… Un trabajo duro el que me ha tocado, ¿no lo cree? —bromeó. Quiso reír, pero una puntada en las costillas se lo impidió.

Heidi no pareció muy complacida con aquella respuesta pero, tras observar que Diggory la miraba con impaciencia, se despidió de Remus con una sonrisa y regreso donde sus amigos. Él acabó de coger sus cosas y guardar sus libros en el maletín, y salió detrás del grupo de Hufflepuff, que cuchicheaba en voz baja sin advertir que el profesor iba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos.

Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido. Vaya uno a saber qué teorías conspiraban en las cabezas de aquellos niños. Aunque estaba seguro de que ninguno sería capaz de averiguar su secreto, ninguno era lo suficientemente astuto y perspicaz como para relacionar los síntomas de la Licantropía y los efectos de la Matalobos con él. Aunque tal vez…

El grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff iba tan concentrado en elaborar supuestas respuestas al estado de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que ninguno advirtió que, al pasar junto a una alumna de Ravenclaw demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, la golpearon en el hombro y provocaron su caída. La niña, de largo cabello rubio y opaco, se quedó sentada en la fría piedra durante unos segundos, junto a sus libros desparramados.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, aunque sabía que aquellos chicos no lo habían hecho a propósito, y se acercó hacia la niña. Se puso en cuclillas para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella no se movió. En su lugar, lo observó meticulosamente con sus grandes ojos de un cálido gris plateado, como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez, aunque no era el caso. La niña, que estaba en segundo año, ya había tenido varias clases de DCAO, Remus la conocía. O al menos recordaba su apellido: Lovegood.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Lovegood?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión que a Remus se le antojó a total confusión. Sin embargo, asintió vagamente y elevó su vista hacia el techo. Él también lo hizo. Allí, encima de las cabezas de ambos, colgaba la rama de un muérdago.

—¿Ha escuchado hablar sobre los Nargles, profesor? —le preguntó entonces Luna Lovegood, con un tono de voz agudo, pero dulce y angelical—. Usted enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que supongo que sí. Infectan el muérdago y, a veces, si detectan que los sentimientos de las personas que están por besarse debajo de él no son sinceros, los atacan.

Remus rió ante la ocurrencia, olvidadas ya todas sus dolencias musculares. Pero se detuvo cuando advirtió que la niña no reía, sino que permanecía impertérrita. Parecía que estaba hablando en serio.

—Oh, lo siento —sonrió Remus, gentil—. Nunca había oído hablar de esas criaturas. Pero haré algunas investigaciones, te lo prometo —añadió.

Luna asintió, solemne, y finalmente se puso de pie. Lupin se quedó allí de cuclillas unos segundos más. Entonces Luna alzó nuevamente la mirada en dirección al muérdago.

—¿Sabe? Con o sin Nargles, sigue siendo un muérdago.

Y con dulzura depositó un beso en la mejilla del profesor, demasiado cerca de sus labios. Sin agregar nada más, la chica de Ravenclaw recogió sus libros, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo con paso saltarín. Su cabellera rubia ondeaba al viento, y Remus se la quedó observando, confundido.

Sin duda alguna, la niña Lovegood y los Nargles le habían hecho olvidar cualquiera de sus otros problemas. Suspiró, se puso de pie y continuó su camino con una genuina sonrisa pintada en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Eso ha sido todo. Escribir esta historia supuso todo un reto para mí, pero supongo que ésa era la idea, ¿no? En fin, ojalá y haya gustado.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco. _


End file.
